Squirrel Girl: Breaking Point
by Nobel Six
Summary: A few more months have passed, and the battle between Doreen and Shape is showing no sign of slowing down, and Los Angeles is starting to feel the strain of the constant battles. With a city at it's breaking point, as well as it's heroine and villain, how far will Doreen be willing to go to stop Shape once and for all, for sometimes one must fall for the other to stand tall...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back my good friends with the third chapter in Doreen's crime fighting adventure, Breaking Point is going to be a ton of fun to write, and as the title suggests, a lot will be on the line in this story, as Shape, as well as new revelations will push Doreen to her quote on quote 'Breaking Point' as you will soon discover. Anyways I want to thank all the loyal fans who have followed this journey since March, well I'm happy to say, it's not even close to being finished. On to the show my good and loyal friends.**

"Authorization Required." the mechanical voice came through the laptop.

" N," Nate replied in his calm voice, as the computer reviewed his voice, and granted him clearance, "open up a direct line to Director Fury." Nate ordered his computer, as the computer made all kinds of noises as Nate sat on the couch of his apartment, waiting for the connection to be established, as finally a line was secured and a familiar face appeared on camera, "Director Fury." Nate said in a respectful tone.

"Nate, good to hear from you son, how's Los Angeles?" Fury asked in his calm but commanding voice.

"If you've read my reports, than you know I'm not exactly thrilled I have to pose as a waiter, but other than that, it's mostly nice." Nate replied seriously.

"I've read your reports, and we are working to give you a better position, we are looking to give you a position as a possible middle-school history teacher, but I doubt that's the only thing on your mind, Nate." Fury said to his young operative.

"Your always one step ahead," Nate said with a small smile as he took a breath before continuing, "Los Angeles is not in great shape sir, and I willing to be we both know the reason why?" Nate asked his superior.

"You referring to the Shape?" Fury asked his agent.

"Mostly him, but the city is facing new problems," Nate said carefully, "operative Doreen Green and the Shape are constantly fighting almost every week now, on one side we've got a heroine who's trying to do the right thing, on the other side we've got a villain who want's to destroy the city for no obvious reason-." Nate said before Fury cut him off.

"I'm sure he has his reason, but we can't find it here at S.H.I.E.L.D., this guys a ghost, he seemingly came out of thin air." Fury said in a frustrated tone, which Nate could sympathize with.

"As I was trying to say sir, the civilians are caught in the crossfire when these two battle, and I think the city is starting to feel the strain," Nate paused as he took a breath., "their battles are costing thousands if not millions in property damage, business's are leaving Los Angeles, and the ones that remain are in fear of the ensuing battles between SG and Shape." Nate said, and that caused Fury to rub his chin in contemplation.

"Do you think Doreen is doing bad job, I could send S.H.I.E.L.D. forces and equipment to Los Angeles starting tomorrow if you think that's required." Fury asked the young agent.

"I think we should restrain from doing that," Nate said, and that confused Fury, "Doreen is doing a good job, she might cause a lot in property damage, but it's unavoidable damage, Shape is the one causing most of the problems, I've tried finding out about him, but as you said, he seemingly came out of thin air." Nate replied.

"If you think additional forces are not necessary then I'll restrain from sending any, for now," Fury began before taking a breath, "if this keeps getting out of hand, I will send forces to Los Angeles, I'm sure Mayor Anderson would like some reinforcements." Fury offered, only to be met with a huff from Nate.

"I'll be blunt, Mayor Anderson is a snake, I'm more than willing to bet he's corrupt, problem is, I've got no proof, otherwise I'd do something to oust him as mayor." Nate said bluntly, which caused Fury to nod in agreement.

"Let's get back on track, Nate," Fury said as he paused to take a breath, "Mayor Anderson aside, I as well have been worried about all the collateral damage, and I'm seriously thinking about sending in troops, regardless of your advice." Fury said, and that surprised Nate.

"No offense but you already said that, I get the point, but you put me in charge of keeping an eye on Doreen, and I'm doing my job, Fury if there is a problem, I'll be the first to call in backup, but I don't think it's needed." Nate said firmly, and that caused Fury to nod in agreement.

"Keep me in the ring, and don't forget you answer to me, not Doreen." Fury said as the line went dead, leaving Nate to ponder what he and Fury had just talked about.

* * *

He knew that Doreen was doing her job to the best of her ability, but she was still causing collateral damage, even though it wasn't fully her fault.

"How much longer can this city take this," Nate asked with a heavy sigh, "I never seen such support for a heroine despite all the damage she's been causing, I thought most young heroes and heroines would be treated like Spider-Man, but I guess Doreen is an exception, why is that though," Nate continued to ponder as he came up with no answer, "perhaps it's not for us to know..." Nate said as he stood up and walked into his kitchen to grab a glass of milk.

 **What do you think about Fury proposing to send troops to L.A.? Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Police backup is twenty minutes away," Jim informed SG over her robotic arms holographic display as she sat perched on a rooftop, overlooking one of Shape's warehouses, "I'd suggest you hunker down and wait for backup." Jim said to the heroine.

"I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going in." SG growled as she eyed the skyline on the roof, it would be so easy for her arm to shatter the glass and for her to drop in.

"Roger that, stay safe will you?" Jim said as SG nodded and broke off the communication line. She eyed the roof of the building and easily traversed the gap between her building and the warehouse, and she shattered the glass skyline with her robotic arm and dropped to the floor as the glass rained down around her, surprising Shape's armed organization members, as they raised their high powered rifles at the squirrel heroine.

"Hey boys, care to show a girl a good time?" SG mocked as she quickly spun on her heels and used her tail to trip up two of his members, and she then jumped over incoming gunfire and pounced on a third member, and spun him around and used his body armor to block more incoming gunfire. SG reached into her utility belt and pulled out a smoke grenade and smashed it into the ground where it detonated, and a cloud of inky black smoke concealed the heroine from her armed enemies.

"You just did us a favor SG, we can't see you, but you cant see us." an organization member shouted as he opened fire with his AK into the black smoke, only to be socked in the back of the head by a robotic arm, and falling to the ground unconscious.

"I might not see you, but my arm's heartbeat sensor can." SG joked as she pulled up the heartbeat sensor and began moving around, trying to look for Shape's heartbeat, and after a few seconds or searching she saw five heartbeats on the second floor, behind what looked like a locked door.

SG easily jumped up to the second floor and kicked down the door, to be met with four armed guards, guarding a man sitting behind a desk, a man that SG recognized instantly, "'Sup Shape, did you miss me?" SG mocked as she took up a fighting stance.

"Your hardly gone lone enough for me to miss you." Shape growled as he reached into a hidden compartment in his desk and put his hands on an Automatic Pistol, and was waiting for his moment for a surprise attack, "Take her out at the knees, I want to kill her myself." Shape ordered as his guards raised their rifles and opened fire at her, resulting in her ducking and weaving around the gunfire, as she quickly picked up a metal filing cabinet and throwing it sideways at his guards, striking all four of them, and knocking them out instantly.

"You should know, anything can be a weapon in my crafty hands." SG mocked as she slowly began walking towards Shape's desk, but she was acting slow to try and catch him off guard as she prepared to lunge at her enemy. But before she could Shape sprang up from his chair and pulled out his AP pistol and began firing rapid fire led at his enemy, causing SG to dive and slide on the ground as she slid into the desk, and with her momentum she moved the desk back into Shape and made him loose his balance for just a second, but that was more than enough time for SG to jump up and pounce on Shape.

"I'll admit, that was a good move." Shape commented as his right hand retreated into his sleeve and grasped a small dagger, and with the speed of a viper he attempted to stab her in the stomach, but she blocked the blade with her robotic left hand, and snapped it in half, earning a look of actual surprise from Shape, for he had not been expecting that.

"Nice try," SG mocked as she hoisted Shape up with her left arm, and pulled her right fist back for a punch, only to be met with a loud gunshot break through the window behind her and graze her good arm, and that caused her to drop Shape and dive behind the desk for cover.

"Another time, Squirrel Girl." Shape said as he jumped out the window and into the back of a limo that was parked there in case of an emergency, and the driver gunned it and burst out of an alley. Only to be met by a row of cop cars parked in the way, and the cops all had their weapons raised at the car.

"Get out of the car, Shape!" an officer shouted as he aimed his shotgun at the now stopped car, to which Shape responded by rolling down the roofs window and launching a mortar out of the roof, to which the lead officer spotted, "Move!" he ordered as he and several other officers ran or dove to cover, when the mortar struck the lead cop car and it burst into a blazing metal skeleton, and the proximity of the car to the other cars, caused two more cars to go up in flames, and injuring several officers, and Shape's driver gunned it around the flaming debris and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"You alright?" SG asked Jim as she walked up to the police captain.

"I managed to dive to safety, however he injured a few of us, we've driven them to the nearest hospital," Jim said as she put a hand on SG's robotic shoulder, "If you waited, this might not have happened, and we might have got him." Jim said, and that surprised SG.

"I would have got him if a sniper hadn't intervened, next time though, he won't escape though." SG snarled as she balled both her hands into a fist, which earned a head nod from Jim.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Doreen could be found once again at the local gym, however she had left her robotic arm at home, for Iron Man had not equipped a method for it to look like a normal arm, and she didn't want anyone to see her with a robotic arm.

"Last night could have gone better," Doreen muttered under her breath as she finished lifting weights with her right hand, "I should have been able to prevent those cops from getting injured." Doreen sighed as she stood up and began walking towards the treadmills.

"Doreen what happened?" a very familiar investigative reporter asked as Jacob walked up behind her, and upon turning around she could see he was staring at where her left arm used to reside.

"They sadly had to amputate my arm, bone cancer." Doreen lied with a grimace on her face, and thankfully the lie seemed to fool Jacob as he nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry to hear that someone as young as you had to suffer like that." Jacob said as he patted her good shoulder.

"I didn't suffer, I'm actually happy that they caught it early, sadly my arm couldn't be saved," Doreen said with a fake sad look on her face, "anyway, can we please change the subject off my left arm, how's your work going?" she asked the young reporter.

"It's going slowly at the moment, but I might have a huge lead soon," Jacob said with an eager smile, and that caught Doreen's attention, for she knew that Jacob had it in for Mayor Anderson, and truth be told that would benefit Doreen since he knew her identity, "yea, I got an anonymous tip saying that Mayor Anderson might have destroyed the voting results of several voting machines." Jacob said, and that made Doreen perk up.

"How the hell could he do that?" Doreen asked, for she wasn't sure how Barron could have destroyed votes.

Jacob looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard as he pulled out his cell-phone and pulled up a Los Angeles news article from back when Doreen was back in New York, It showed masked criminals in a gunfight with police officers.

"What does this prove, forgive me but I was still at my internship in New York at the time this happened." Doreen said.

"The day of the election, a group of criminals for hire known as 'The Imposters' robbed a bank and made their escape through a voting location, destroying numerous voting machines, destroying countess votes, then they just disappeared without a trace, but that's not all I suspect the Mayor of doing, I also suspect him of gerrymandering." Jacob said, and that surprised Doreen.

"No offense, but can you prove any of this, if Mayor Anderson is really behind what your accusing him of, you'd better have solid evidence, or else the rest of the press will have a field day." Doreen said, and that made Jacob smile.

"You're a smart one Doreen, and I admire that," Jacob said as he patted her on her good shoulder, "I am gathering evidence, every day I'm more and more coming closer to the truth, and the truth will set us free from Mayor Anderson." Jacob said with a big smile, as he pulled out his phone and noticed a text message, which made him walk away to respond to the message.

"Be careful of the cost of the truth." Doreen whispered as she walked out of the gym and headed back home.

* * *

A few hours later SG could be found sitting with her legs dangling off the side of a tall building, Jim's task force was currently scouting several known locations that Shape's men had been spotted recently, and she could be found waiting for them to give her a location to run off to.

SG pulled out her phone and dialed Jim, "got anything Jim, I'm starting to get lonely up here." SG said with a smile that nobody could see.

"Nothing yet, I'll keep you posted." Jim said as he hung up and kept looking for something for the squirrel tailed heroine.

Suddenly her phone began to ring and she looked down and noticed it was her mother, "what's up mom?" SG asked as she kept looking over the city.

"I'd like you to come home for the night, it's late, and I want you home." Maureen said in a concerned tone, and that surprised SG.

"It's not even midnight, you know night is when Squirrel Girl is most needed." SG argued in a calm yet firm tone.

"I don't care, your coming home, and that's that." Maureen ordered SG as the line went dead, which made SG dial Jim again.

"I'm turning in for the night, I'll be back first thing in the morning, Jim." SG told the police captain.

"Understood, have a good night." Jim replied as the line went dead, and SG began leaping from building to building on her way home.

* * *

"SG's gone for the night, we're on our own team." Jim informed his task force over the radio.

"That's bad timing for us, just got a tip saying that Shape will be moving weapons by a garbage truck on the west side." another officer radioed his captain.

"Roger that, move in an take 'em out, we'll be right behind you." Jim ordered as he and his task force sped off towards the west side.

* * *

"Cover me, I'll try and flank him!" Jim ordered as he raised his rifle and fired a quick three round burst at the armed solders who where guarding the abandoned record store. Jim and the task force had quickly moved in on the garbage truck, but not fast enough as it had reached it's destination, and upon the task force pulling up behind it, over fifty heavily armed guards had raced out of the building and began opening fire on the task force, pinning them behind, and inside their armored vans.

Just as Jim was about to flank, a loud bang could be heard and the area was filled with a thick white smoke, that blocked the view of the armed guards, and Jim heard the air make a strange noise as a cloaked figure landed in front of them and began rushing at the guards as they regained their senses and opened fire, but the bullets simply phased through their intended target as the figure in question and with a slash of a clawed glove, sliced several rifles in half, and quickly subdued almost all of the guards with some well aimed placed kicks and punches. One of the last guards tried to rush with a large combat knife, but the cloaked figure turned invisible and the last guard as if pulled by invisible strings flew through the air and landed in a crumbled heap.

Roughly a minute later all fifty guards had been subdued, and the cloaked figure turned visible again, and turned to face the cops, gave them a head nod before turning invisible again and disappearing into the crisp night air, all Jim could make out before the being turned invisible was a capital letter R on the chest armor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for some drama my good friends, yea I know you guys want some more kick ass action scenes, but I wanted to write some drama, I hope you all like it, also who do you think the mysterious figure was last chapter?**

"Morning mom, dad," Doreen said as she walked into the dining room, "anything interesting on the news?" she asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Actually yes, and for once it's not about you." Doreen's father said as he flicked on the TV, and it showed Jim was being interviewed.

"Are you sure this is not Squirrel Girl who intervened last night?" a reporter yelled at him as he stood behind his podium.

"I'm positive, I know SG, and this was not her, this was... this was something else." Jim said as a blurred photo from a security camera showed a cloaked individual in a fight with several of Shape's heavily armored organization members, and all Doreen could make out was the captial letter R present on the beings black and purple chest armor.

"Could this possibly be a new hero?" another reporter asked.

"It's possible, but I honestly just don't know." Jim answered as the flashbulbs sparkled as the press was taking their photos.

"Does SG have possible competition?" another reporter asked.

"There is no competition in hero work, the job either gets done or it does not, end of discussion." Jim dismissed the question he had been asked, as Doreen's father turned of the television.

"Looks like there's a new hero or vigilante in Los Angeles," Doreen mused as she took a bit of her toast, "hope they continue to help out Jim, even with my new arm I'm still not as good a fighter as I used to be." Doreen said as she looked down at her robot arm, that's also where her parents gaze's lied.

"What more will this city ask of you?" Maureen asked, and that confused Doreen.

"I honestly don't know, but every hero and heroine must be willing to make the sacrifice to keep their home safe, and if that means the ultimate sacrifice, than so be it." Doreen said, and that worried her parents as they exchanged a look as soon as she said that.

"We don't want you to make that choice," her father said as he rubbed his bearded chin, "the city asks to much of you, and Shape has taken so much from you, as much as we want to support you, we don't know if we can do it anymore."Dor said, and that surprised Doreen, her parent's always supported her heroine work, why wouldn't they want to do it anymore, than she remembered their glaze at her robotic arm.

"If this is about my arm-." Doreen began, but her mother of all people raised a hand to silence her.

"It's not just the arm, it's just that you've been shot, stabbed, and almost killed several times, not just here, but back in New York as well, when you almost got crushed in that force field, I was so scared." Maureen said, and that made Doreen think back to the events of graduation day. It was true that she had almost died that day, but the fact of the matter is that she didn't die, Peter had been able to save all of them.

"I was scared, more scared than you realize," Doreen said, and that surprised her parents, "as I stare death in the face almost every night, but that time I was so close to dying, I had almost given up hope, and was wondering what the sweet release of death felt like." Doreen said, and that caused her parents to shift in their seats, and look at their daughter with concern on their faces.

"You never told us this." Dor said in a calm tone.

"Didn't want to worry you, with all that's going on with Shape, losing my arm, and the constant battles over the last several months, I know your worried about me, trust me, I'm worried about myself, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this alone." Doreen said with a sad sigh.

"You don't have to do this alone," Dor said, and that surprised Doreen, "you have Jim, and now you possibly have this new hero or heroine to help out, have you ever thought about possibly forming a team?" he asked his daughter.

"You mean like back in New York," she asked, and her father nodded his head, "I've never really thought of that, but now as I think about it, I must say, a team would be really nice, but not right now, I don't want anyone else to get caught in the crossfire between Shape and I, this is a battle the police and I must face alone, I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Doreen said, and her parents nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Would someone care to explain to me how fifty highly trained and well armed guards where subdued by a single individual?" Shape asked D-Back and Sitcom as they stood in front of his desk at their new location.

"It's hard to explain boss, it's like this individual could just phase through gunfire, I saw the security footage, bullets went right through, and not in the good way." D-Back said in his thick Latino accent.

"I agree, whoever this is took out fifty of our best men, and it wasn't Squirrel Girl, I think we have a new problem we need to deal with." Sitcom's strong African-American accent informed his boss.

"Any suggestion on how to deal with this problem?" Shape asked his lieutenants.

"I'm working on an experimental weapon," D-Back said, and that hooked Shape's attention, "it won't be ready for another week at least, but it might due to trick." D-Back said, and that earned a head nod from Shape.

"Excellent, let's bide out time and wait, then we will strike, for Squirrel Girl I can take care of, but whoever this is, is now our top priority..."

 **So Shape has a plan for this new mysterious figure, do you think it will work?**


	5. Chapter 5

"How goes the weapon?" Shape asked D-Back as he entered the room where his lieutenant could be found sitting at a desk, with a laptop in front of him.

"It's going well, believe it or not, intangibility has several weaknesses, and one of them, is electricity," D-Back said as he turned his laptop around and showed him several weapon designs, one showed an electricity net, and the other showed several needles, "we could trap this being in an woven electric net, and then use several drugs to make sure he or she does not go intangible." D-Back informed Shape, which caused the Shape-Shifter to nod his head in agreement.

"Excellent, I was incorrect last night, Squirrel Girl is still our top priority, but this new being is a dangerous threat, and they both must be taken out, at all costs..."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me, SG," Jim said as the squirrel heroine walked into the captains office, "I'm sure you saw my press conference yesterday talking about the arrival of a new hero or vigilante in town?" he asked the heroine.

"Watched it while I was eating breakfast, and I agree with your statements." SG said with a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear," Jim said with a sigh, "this person took out fifty heavily armed guards like they where nothing," Jim said as SG folded her arms, "bullets phased right through 'em, and they could turn invisible, those powers make a very capable combatant." Jim finished as he took a seat behind his desk and poured himself a drink.

"I trained with the best, and fought along side of them back in New York, yet none of us had intangibility, only Kid Arachnid had invisibility powers," SG mused as she rubbed her chin in contemplation, "one person with this many powers, that could be a dangerous combination." SG concluded as Jim spoke up again.

"I agree with it being a dangerous combination, but the being in question did save our lives last night, and take out Shape's organization members like they where nothing." Jim said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Maybe this vigilante did something else," SG said cautiously as she tried to make sure she said everything clearly and carefully, "this person is now on Shape's radar, and that could be very bad for them, for Shape is among the smartest villains I've ever come across, and when you put yourself in Shape's sights, it's hard for you to get out." SG said as she held our her robotic left arm as an example, which made Jim nod his head in grim agreement.

Before either of them spoke up again, an officer burst through the door, "Captain, we received a tip that Shape will be moving medical supplies by three ambulances downtown." the officer informed his captain and the heroine.

"Get the task force ready, we left five minutes ago." Jim ordered as he stood up from his desk and turned to face SG, "you ready for this?" he asked her.

"Born ready, Jim." SG replied as she cracked her knuckles on her right hand.

* * *

"Got them in my sight, ready to move in." SG informed Jim as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop following the three ambulances that where filled with medical equipment, all prepared to assist Shape.

Jim's armored S.W.A.T. Van in addition to several police cruisers pulled up in front of the ambulances and formed a blockade, resulting in the ambulances drivers slamming on their breaks and grinding to a stop.

"Get out with your hands up!" Jim ordered through a megaphone as he raised his handgun with his right hand and took aim as he lowered the megaphone.

The back doors on all three ambulances opened and out jumped well armored and well armed guards all armed with high powered riffles and opened fire at the police, resulting in them taking cover behind their cruisers, and firing their guns blindly at the organization members. Suddenly a thick mist rolled in covering the action scene in a fog that was thicker than pee soup, as SG noticed the figure from last night walk out of a corner of the mist and throw off his trench coat, revealing purple and black armor, with the letter R on his chest as the being began rubbing his wrists together, sharpening his clawed gloves.

"Take him down!" the lead organization member ordered as he opened fire with his AK, but the bullets phased right through him, as she began sprinting towards the lead shooter, only to fall down as a needle stuck itself in the back of his right arm, resulting in him stumbling and falling down to the pavement.

"Can't phase when there are dozens of drugs in your system can you?" a thick Latino accent said as D-Back stepped out of the back of the lead ambulance.

"You should now, when you cause us problems, you simply have to die." D-Back said as he pulled out a pistol and racked it.

However the being felt a surge of rage as he ripped the syringe out of his arm and threw it at D-Back, only to miss his target and hit another organization member in his throat, killing him instantly, which stunned D-Back, this guy was willing to kill.

"Kill him!" D-Back ordered as he began running down an alley as four other members began firing at the man in front of them, only to have him dodge all the gunfire and run up and snap the first mans neck, dive under the gunfire and slash another ones throat with his gauntlet, and then pull out a knife and stab the final member through the spinal cord, killing him instantly, as he kicked the gun out of the hands of the final member as he prepared to execute the man, only to have SG jump in front of him and hold her arms out.

"Get out of here, you've killed enough people, I wont let you kill a defenseless man, no matter how evil he might be!" SG snarled as she prepared to fight just in case...

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

To SG's surprise the man in front of her nodded his head and lowered his clawed gloves, and prepared to turn invisible and take his leave.

"Wait a second," SG said as he reached our her robotic hand and put it on his shoulder, "who are you, and what do you want?" SG asked the masked man.

"Revenant," voice called out from behind his mask, "and as to what I want shouldn't be a mystery, I want what you want, these thugs to be taken out of my city." Revenant said as he turned invisible, summoned a thick mist, and disappeared into it, leaving SG to stand there for a moment, before Jim ran over to her.

"Who the hell was that?" Jim asked the squirrel heroine, leaving her to explain the mysterious vigilante to the police captain.

"Well, I think Revenant just did all the hard work for us, he took out all the guards, and allowed us to capture the medical equipment, however I can't help but wonder, where the hell are they getting all this weaponry, and medical equipment from?" Jim asked, and that made SG wonder.

"That's a very good question, Jim," SG said as she began rubbing her chin, "if we could answer that question, we could deal Shape a huge blow to his nads." SG said, and that made Jim smile.

"I'll pull all my resources and see if I cant find out where he's getting this equipment from, what you going to do?" Jim asked the squirrel heroine.

"The same, you've got your sources, I've got mine." SG said as she climbed up the side of a building and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Pick up, dammit." SG cursed as the phone kept ringing, and finally the line connected.

"Doreen, this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Nate asked as he could be found sitting on the couch of his apartment, reading a report from Fury on his laptop.

"I need information, only the kind you can provide." Doreen said to the S.H.I.E.L.D. operative.

"Come by my place, I'll help you any way I can." Nate said a she prepared to hang up before Doreen interrupted.

"I have no idea where the hell you live, so how the hell do I find you?"she asked the young operative.

"I'll text you my address." Nate said as the line went dead and a few seconds later Doreen's phone buzzed and Nate's address appeared through a text message.

* * *

"Come in, doors open." Nate called as he heard the knocking on his apartment door, and a few seconds later, a civilian clothed Doreen entered his apartment, that included no left arm, as she had to remove her arm when she was posing as Doreen.

"Hey Nate, Los Angeles been treating you good recently?" Doreen asked her friend.

"When you're a normal S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, everything requires a shit tone of paperwork," Nate said with a laugh, and that earned a smile from Doreen, "let's get serious Doreen, you said you needed help, what can I do for you?" he asked as he took a seat on his couch.

"Shape has been getting seemingly an endless supply of weaponry and medical equipment, the LAPD and myself have been wondering where he is getting his supplies from, we find that out, we cut off key supply lines." Doreen said, and that made Nate rub his chin.

"I'll get unto that, no promises though, someone like Shape is smart enough to cover up his tracks, so this might result in a fruitless endeavor, but I will try, I promise." Nate said, and that caused Doreen to nod her head in agreement, as she prepared to turn and leave the apartment.

"Hey Doreen, hold on a second," Nate called and that halted her in her tracks, "I got some news for your ears only, I've heard rumors that a heroine and a hero your age will be passing though Los Angeles sometime soon, it's just a rumor, but I want you prepared just in case, because I've heard the heroine has a really hot head and a short temper, goes by the name of Turbulence, the hero goes by the name Stopwatch." Nate informed the heroine, which caused her to once again nod her head as she left the apartment to head home and get a good nights sleep.

 **I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to get out a new chapter for all you loyal fans, Thanks for waiting for this chapter, Hopefully the next chapter will be out before to long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank my awesome friend Darkest Nightmare's Dread for writing this awesome chapter, make sure and check him out, he's a great author and a great friend.**

It was a relatively quiet night. Quite unusual, considering the city. _'Something's going to happen, I can feel it!'_ Squirrel Girl thought as she silently leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly, her communicator went off. "Hey," she said as she easily cleared a 15-foot gap.

"Squirrel Girl, we've got some activity at the First Republic Bank," Jim's voice said over the communicator. "Looks like we have some punks trying to rob the place. How close are you to there?" He asked.

"I'm about five minutes away," SG replied as she made a right turn to head to the bank.

"Good," Jim replied. "Make sure they get the idea that we don't take kindly to that kind of behavior," he added before hanging up.

SG nodded as she continued jumping from building to building. It wouldn't take her too long to get to the bank, and she was tough enough to take on a couple bank robbers. When she landed in front of the bank and charged through the front doors, however, she was in for a surprise: someone had beaten her to it. What appeared to be a small crowd of people was huddled near the front desk, and as Doreen elbowed her way through, she saw two things: three handcuffed criminals and Moss in the center. "What the heck is going on?" SG asked, confused. "Why are these people just standing around? Shouldn't they have been … I don't know … getting help?"

"They are the help," Moss replied. "Look, Squirrel Girl, I appreciate what you do. We all do," he added, gesturing to the small crowd around them, and Doreen noticed quite a few people nodding in agreement as Moss guided her to the doors. "Still," he said as soon as they were outside, "there are people trying to make a difference on their own. They want to be able to defend themselves from all the crap that's flying around, and there's a lot of it to go around. That's why I've started a sort of civilian defense corps, to help people fight against the stuff that's going on around them."

"What sort of training have they had?" SG asked, curious. "You can't have just picked random people off the street."

"That's the thing," Moss replied. "I DID pick random people off the street. They've all expressed a desire of some kind to fight back against everything that's going wrong, and I've given them that chance. They've been educated in the proper use of pistols, they all have pistol permits and pistols of their own, and they've been trained in the usage of police walkie-talkies. They report to me, they signed a waiver stating that they are honor-bound to uphold the law, and they've also been informed that if they attempt to use their position to carry out personal vendettas of any kind, they will be prosecuted and thrown in jail."

SG nodded. She was uneasy about the idea, but she really had nothing to say against it. She knew Moss would hold them to their word, and that they wouldn't try to cross him. "I'll try to keep an open mind about it," she finally said.

"That's all I ask," Moss said with a nod. "You're welcome to question the suspects. They're not headed anywhere."

SG nodded and walked into the bank, and like last time, the crowd made a path for her to the would-be robbers. _'They're not overly bright robbers,'_ she thought as she looked at their clothing. The three robbers wore bright clothing: Bright yellow for one guy, bright green for the other guy, and bright pink for the woman. Even if they had gotten away, police would have little trouble finding them. Still, she had to know. "Why did you attack this place?" She asked the robbers. "You couldn't have just chosen this place at random." 'Though you probably didn't put much thought into it,' she added in her head as she looked at their clothing again.

The yellow-wearing robber shrugged his shoulders. "Well, why not rob this place?" He asked. "This is the mayor's favorite place, don't you know?"

"Yeah," the girl added. "I used to work in this joint, and I hated it." She smirked and added, "The mayor always deposits a crap-ton of money in this joint every Tuesday, money that just sits there and never gets used for anything, which shows the mayor is a liar, as if that wasn't already obvious."

"So," the green-wearing guy added, "why not steal the money from that rich fool and give it to us poor folks who need it most?"

"I don't know," Doreen replied as she pointed at their shirts. "You look like you need fashion sense more than money."

The handcuffed girl was shocked. "You're defending that rich son of a-?" She asked before being elbowed by her yellow-wearing companion.

"I'm not…" Doreen started to protest, but she paused to take a breath. "Look. Stealing is wrong, even if it's from a jerk like the mayor. That's why you're going to jail. Trust me, I would love to see some money invested in improving this city, and less invested in the shady casinos, but as it stands, my job is to put people like you in jail." She turned around and started walking toward the door, but she paused after a few steps. "Besides," she added without looking back, "I highly doubt you would be putting any of that money into actually improving the city. Call me crazy, but I doubt that was your intention." With that parting remark, she walked out of the door and jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building as she went back on patrol.

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


End file.
